Jardín de Matatenas
by Cloy Jubilee
Summary: AU, triángulo amoroso Kai x Yuriy x Bryan. Boris está aferrado a algunos chicos en el orfanato donde él es director, a sus favoritos, los pequeños que apenas y pueden diferenciar entre cariño y deseo. Yuriy y Bryan han sido amigos toda su vida, mientras que Kai es abandonado en ese lugar por su abuelo, quien no lo quiere, y una batalla por la herencia Hiwatari comienza.
1. Copo de nieve

Parejas: Kai x Yuriy x Bryan como triángulo amoroso, estos personajes x otros como secundarias y más.

Disclaimer: Beyblade y sus personajes no me pertenecen

Dedicado a: Todas las personas que, a pesar de que pasan los años, siguen amando Beyblade :D

**Jardín de Matatenas**

**Capítulo 1: Copo de nieve**

El orfanato 'Jardín de Matatenas' ocupaba una antigua construcción que alguna vez fue un pequeño palacio. Amplios pasillos, grandes alcobas e inmensas áreas comunes lo volvían perfecto para albergar a casi 200 niños varones y 30 adultos que se encargaban del lugar.

Las edades de los infantes oscilaban entre un par de días hasta los quince años, cuando los chicos tenían que mudarse fuera, puesto que el gobierno consideraba esta una edad suficiente para vivir pensionados en un departamento.

El director del orfanato, un hombre alto y delgado, de abundante cabello púrpura y apenas en sus treintas, respondía al nombre de Boris Balkov. Su misión era simple: criar a los niños abandonados, brindándoles la mejor nutrición y educación posibles, procurando buscarles un hogar. Él realizaba un excelente esfuerzo en las primeras tareas, sin embargo, la última la ignoraba a su conveniencia. El resto de los adultos sabía que Boris tenía a sus favoritos, y que de ellos no se desprendería tan fácilmente, pero no podían impedírselo: Boris era la ley en ese lugar, e incluso fuera de él, puesto que era hijo del capitán de policía de Moscú.

Aquellos considerados los 'favoritos' eran un puñado de niños que apenas y llegaban a tener unos seis años. Boris los había criado desde que él había tomado el control del orfanato, hacía apenas cuatro años, y se había encariñado bastante con ellos.  
Boris les daba ciertos privilegios únicamente a ellos como eran poder elegir ropa y juguetes primero cuando había donaciones.  
Los otros huérfanos creían que el mayor beneficio era que a veces esos niños dormían en el cuarto de Boris, la habitación más cálida de todo el complejo. Sin embargo, los adultos pensaban que esos pobres chicos recibían calor de una manera dolorosa, y que sus beneficios se los ganaban a cambio de sus pequeños cuerpos, quisieran o no. Pero sus suposiciones también eran erradas hasta cierto punto.

En ese momento Boris se encontraba tomando una siesta. Su cuerpo desnudo estaba cubierto únicamente por una cobija, pero se podía apreciar la parte superior de su espalda.  
Dos pequeñas manos sujetaban una lata de Coca-Cola. El pequeño niño pelirrojo reía por el programa en la televisión.

-Yuriy, haces mucho ruido - dijo Boris adormilado

-Perdón - su voz de cuatro años era tan aguda que fácilmente podría ser confundida con la de una niña

-Ven a acostarte conmigo - sonó más a un favor que una orden

El pequeño brincó del sillón, dejó la lata casi llena en el buró y se subió a la cama con su protector.

-¿No tienes sueño? - El mayor acarició su cabello

-No, me gusta ver la tele - rio y abrazó a Boris con total confianza - quiero helado

-¿Quieres salir? - Miró su reloj, apenas eran las 3 de la tarde - Si nos bañamos rápido podemos estar de vuelta a las 6

-¿Y Bry? ¿Puede venir?

-Sí, claro. Pero, ¿Sabes dónde está?

-Es domingo, está mimi

-¿Sigue dormido? - Boris ocultó su rostro en el cuello del pelirrojo. Abrió sus ojos y observó la hermosa piel blanca - Ve por él

-¿Y me baño allá?

-No, tráelo y los dos se bañan aquí - se hizo a un lado para que el pequeño se levantara - No te tardes, Yuriy

El pelirrojo se bajó de un brinco y salió corriendo de la alcoba, llegando en pocos minutos al lado de la cama de su amigo.

Lo sacudió, repitiendo una y otra vez el motivo de su emoción.

-¿Helado? - Un par de ojitos lavanda se abrieron tan pronto escuchó la invitación de su amigo- Sí, sí, ¡Vamos!

-Apúrate - movió la colcha y destapó al pequeño - tenemos que bañarnos Bry

-Ay, ay, ay - Bryan se restregó la cara con las manos y se levantó con una excesiva pesadez para su cuerpo de cinco años

Estando frente a frente, Bryan bastante más alto que Yuriy y tenía una mayor masa muscular, impresionante para su edad.

-Vamos - Yuriy tomó su mano y lo guio todo el camino en silencio hasta que, en una esquina, se toparon con un niño de cabello negro y ojos dorados.

-Rei - Bryan se soltó de Yuriy y se aproximó sonriente a él - qué bueno que te veo - lo empujó tan fuerte que lo tiró al piso - no me guardaste tu postre ayer

El pelinegro lo observó desde el piso con tanto miedo que Yuriy vio sus ojos humedecerse, y no respondió.

-Déjalo - Yuriy volvió a tomar la mano del lavanda y se apuró al cuarto de Boris -¿Por qué lo molestas tanto? - Preguntó, sólo cuando Rei ya no los escuchaba

-Su cabello me gusta - Bryan se detuvo mientras Yuriy abría la puerta

Boris ya los estaba esperando, y pronto los tres entraron a la regadera.

Casi una hora después, Yuriy recibía en sus manos un cono de helado de chocolate, y Bryan uno de vainilla. Boris pagó y se dirigieron a una mesa apartada del mostrador.

-¿Cómo está? - Preguntó el mayor y les tomó fotos con su iPhone

-Rico, rico - Bryan lamió la punta, Boris sonrió y se acomodó el pantalón

-El chocolate es mi favorito - Yuriy observaba a su alrededor, sus labios no se despegaban del helado

No muy lejos de ellos había una familia, los papás y tres niñas. Una de ellas no dejaba de ver al pelirrojo. Los ojos azules se clavaron en ella y se preguntó cómo sería pertenecer a una familia así, una familia _de verdad_.

Unos minutos después de que los chicos hubiesen terminado, Boris recibió una llamada y salió del local, ordenándoles que lo esperaran dentro.

Bryan alzó su mano y la colocó frente a Yuriy. El pelirrojo alzó la suya y juntó sus palmas.

-¿Promesa? - Preguntó el ojiazul, sabiendo lo que ese gesto significaba

-Sí - Bryan se aseguró que no hubiera nadie cerca - si te dan helado de vainilla, me lo das, si me dan de chocolate te lo doy. Para siempre.

Yuriy sonrió ampliamente y asintió.

Sus manitas continuaron juntas hasta que la 'promesa' se estableció y ambos voltearon a ver la puerta cuando Boris entró. Se acercó con paso firme y no se sentó.

-Tenemos que regresar

Su tono era serio, pero no urgente. Los niños bajaron de sus sillas y lo siguieron al carro.

No habían dado ni un paso dentro del orfanato cuando Boris los cargó, uno en cada brazo y los llevó hasta la puerta de su habitación. Se acercó a la muchacha que se encargaba de esos niños y le ordenó que no dejaran a ninguno salir hasta que _él_ se hubiera ido.

Boris se dirigió lentamente a su oficina, donde lo estaba esperando. Se acomodó el cabello y se alisó la ropa.  
Cuando abrió la puerta, se sorprendió al ver un niño de cabello azul bicolor e irritados ojos rubíes.

-Señor Voltaire, bienvenido, ¿A qué debo el gusto?

-Mi hijo y mi nuera fallecieron hace unos días - comentó el hombre con tal frialdad que parecía que hablaba del clima - éste es mi nieto menor, Kai

Boris comprendía ahora por qué los ojos del pequeño estaban irritados, y también la urgencia de Voltaire por hablar con él.

-Hola Kai -Boris se agachó frente al niño y acarició su cabello. No obtuvo respuesta - ¿Cuántos años tienes?

-Cinco - respondió Voltaire - y yo tengo que salir mañana fuera de Rusia, así que comencemos el trámite de una vez

-Voltaire, ¿Por qué no te haces cargo tú de él? Dinero no te falta, podrías darle una vida mucho mejor que aquí

-No. No pienso darle nada a Kai más que mi apellido

-¿Y eso por qué?

-Yo le advertí a mi hijo que no se casara con esa mujer. Él era el más chico, como de tu edad, pero era un tonto. Se enamoró y prefirió dejar el negocio para atender a su esposa, una pordiosera ciega. ¿Puedes creerlo? Renunció a su fortuna por ella. Y de esa unión salió Kai, de una invidente mugrosa y mi hijo menor.

Boris asintió.

-Escuché lo de tu hijo y su esposa, pero su muerte es desconcertante. Por cierto, lamento tu pérdida - aunque parecía que a Voltaire no le importaba mucho - ¿Y tus otros hijos? ¿Ninguno puede hacerse cargo?

-Qué va, ya ninguno vive en Rusia. Por eso fue tan frustrante cuando mi hijo se fue con esa maldita ciega, porque me quedé solo en el negocio y es mucha friega. Mis otros hijos ni siquiera fueron al funeral de su hermano, ¿Realmente crees que les importa Kai?

_"Obviamente no tanto como a ti"_ pero Boris se guardó el comentario.

-Voltaire, los chicos son bienvenidos aquí, pero se recomienda que vivan con algún pariente, no-

-No lo quiero - dijo Voltaire y a Boris le sorprendió la reacción de Kai: nula. Parecía que sus ojos carecían de alma - claro que pienso realizar una cuantiosa donación al orfanato

Los ojos de Boris brillaron y se sentó en su sillón ejecutivo mientras esperaba a que el anciano sacara el cheque de su portafolio y lo recibió con cuidado.

"Páguese este cheque a la orden de Jardín de Matatenas~ $100,000= USD"

Boris aceptó el cheque y le entregó una hoja de información para que la llenara con los datos de Kai.

-No tengo tiempo para esto - Voltaire se levantó y le regresó la hoja - llénala tú, ponle lo que quieras

-¿Kai Hiwatari? - Preguntó - Quieres que lleve tu apellido, ¿No?

-Sí. No tengo de otra. Prefiero que la herencia la reciban mis nietos a los imbéciles de la junta de administradores - se acercó a Kai y lo observó unos segundos antes de dirigirse a la puerta - Te quedarás aquí ahora, haz caso a lo que te digan - después miró a Boris - asegúrate de que nadie lo adopte, no quiero que la herencia acabe en manos de gente indigna

-Voltaire, espera - Boris lo alcanzó - ¿Tu nieto no habla?

-Sí, es un niño normal. Pero nadie lo ha escuchado decir nada desde el accidente. Él iba en el carro con sus padres cuando chocaron de frente con otro que iba rebasando. Él vio como los cuerpos de sus padres quedaron hechos trizas. Pero a él no le pasó nada.

Voltaire abandonó la habitación.

Minutos más tarde, Boris se estaba saboreando su millón de dólares cuando una mujer rubia entró a la oficina.

-¿Me llamó, director? - Preguntó y esperó en el portal de la puerta

-Sí. Él es Kai, llévalo a la habitación Copo de nieve. Dale todo y explícale cómo funcionan las cosas. Tiene estrés post-traumático y no ha hablado desde hace días, pero sí entiende.

La mujer se fijó en el niño sólo porque Boris lo señaló, si no, jamás habría notado su presencia.

-Ven, corazón - extendió su mano y el pequeño dudó un poco, pero finalmente la aceptó y siguió a la mujer por los largos pasillos del orfanato

-Hay tres habitaciones, Estrellita, Garra de tigre y Copo de nieve. En la primera viven los niños de hasta tres años. En Copo de nieve viven de cuatro a diez. Y en Garra de tigre hasta que tienen quince. La más grande es Estrellita porque es la edad en que los niños son abandonados con más frecuencia, aunque también son adoptados más fácilmente. Pocos llegan hasta Garra de tigre, pero eso no significa que no los adopten, ha habido familias que llegan buscando chicos mayores. El horario de dormir es de 10 de la noche a 8 de la mañana. A esa hora es el desayuno. A las 9 comienzan las clases y continúan hasta las 3. D es la comida y luego tienen una hora de reposo. D hacen deporte. Después es el baño, a las 7 se sirve la cena. Las últimas horas se les dejan libres para que hagan la tarea o jueguen. Esto es de lunes a viernes. Los sábados y domingos se respetan los horarios de comida, pero no hay clases ni deporte. De vez en cuando vienen los de salud a ponerles sus vacunas, o voluntarios que traen juguetes y dulces. También vienen familias a ver a los niños. Los otros tienen horarios diferentes, así que casi no los verás. Tenemos doctores por si te enfermas, pero intenta cuidarte a ti mismo, ¿Sí? Tampoco te busques problemas. Hay niños que molestan a otros, pero tú estás muy alto, dudo que se metan contigo.

Finalmente llegaron a la puerta de la habitación. Tallada en la madera había un copo de nieve.

La mujer abrió la puerta y Kai fue guiado a su cama. Estaba casi en una esquina y sobre ella la mujer puso una mochila, una libreta, un lápiz, goma y sacapuntas. También colocó un pijama y tres cambios de ropa. Finalmente, un cepillo de cabeza, uno de dientes y un jabón completaron los artículos.

-Ese baúl - señalo la mujer - ahí puedes guardar todas tus cosas. Los baños están afuera, por donde veníamos, al fondo del pasillo. Deja tu ropa sucia sobre la cama, la lavamos cada dos días. La pijama también. Sé que es mucho y quizá no lo recuerdes, pero poco a poco te acostumbrarás. Pregúntales a los otros niños o a los adultos si tienes dudas. En un rato serviremos la cena, ve a la puerta y sigue al grupo cuando toquen la campana. ¿Estarás bien solo, Kai? ¿Te puedo ayudar en algo?

El pequeño sólo movió su cabeza a los lados y tomó sus cosas curioso.

La mujer giró sobre sus talones y salió de la habitación.

Kai atraía varias miradas. Los otros chicos lo observaban y cuchicheaban entre ellos, pero ninguno se animaba a acercarse.

-Estuvo rico el helado - dijo Bryan, uno de los pocos que no estaban interesados en el nuevo - vainilla

Yuriy, al contrario, no podía dejar de ver a Kai. Era un niño bonito, sí, pero se veía nervioso y triste. Lo que más le llamaba la atención era el vacío en sus ojos. Era como si estuviera ausente.

-Sí, muy rico - Yuriy se subió a la cama con Bryan, olvidándose de Kai - tengo frío

El pelilavanda abrió su brazo y Yuriy se acomodó en él, cerró sus ojos y se giró, su cabello picándole en la nariz a Bryan.

No se dio cuenta cuándo se quedó dormido, pero la campana lo despertó y notó que Bryan también se había rendido al sueño.

¿Cómo podía dormir tanto?

-Cena, Bry - Yuriy lo movió del brazo - cena

-Ay, ay, ay - el pelilavanda se agarró el brazo donde Yuriy se había recargado - duele por tu culpa

-Cena - lo apuró el pelirrojo y corrió a la puerta, acercándose al montón que esperaba para salir

Bryan lo siguió y bostezó, alzando sus brazos, sin importarle los dos o tres chicos que golpeó con ese movimiento. Kai fue uno de ellos.

-¡Bryan! - Un rubio altísimo reprochó, Kai supuso que él tendría ya diez años

-Cállate, ballena - el pelilavanda le mostró la lengua y después su mirada se encontró con la de Kai - ¿Y tú qué me ves?

Los ojos rubíes se clavaron en el piso hasta que Bryan se volteó. Alzó la vista una vez más y notó que un chico pelirrojo lo estaba viendo. Sus ojos azules estaban fijos en él y el niño sonrió. Kai ni siquiera pensó en regresarle la sonrisa, pero en eso abrieron la puerta y todos avanzaron.

Una vez sentados en el comedor les sirvieron la cena.

"_¿Qué es esto?"_

Kai movió su comida con el tenedor. Era una papilla rara, amarilla claro, que no se parecía a nada que hubiera comido antes. El hambre se le fue de momento. Alzó su mirada y notó que los demás comían a gusto. Se animó a probarlo. No estaba tan mal, pero hizo el plato a un lado.

-¿No te gustó, Kai? - Preguntó la misma rubia de antes - ¿Quieres el postre?

El pequeño asintió y la mujer le sirvió un plato con tres galletas de vainilla con chispas de chocolate. Kai se llevó una a la boca y disfrutó de ella.

La rubia se dio la vuelta y lo dejó solo, regresó a la mesa donde comían los adultos. En ese momento, Boris trabajaba en su computadora introduciendo los datos de Kai. Su mirada buscó al pequeño y lo vio comiendo el postre. No muy lejos de él estaban Yuriy y Bryan, este quitándole sus galletas a Spencer. Suspiró. ¿De dónde había sacado Bryan ese temperamento? A pesar de que Spencer podía someterlo fácilmente, él y otros, le temían y lo obedecían. Bryan imponía respeto, y todos, hasta los adultos, lo sabían. Contrario a él era Yuriy, un chico tranquilo y amigable, que se alejaba de problemas y que estaba todo el tiempo con Bryan. El pelirrojo era un niño precioso, Y Bryan también. Boris jamás dejaría que los adoptaran y lo apartaran de él. Incluso estaba dispuesto a pagarles una carrera universitaria con tal de no perder el contacto. Más allá estaban también Rei, el hermoso asiático de largo cabello negro y enigmáticos ojos dorados y Brooklyn, el alemán pelirrojo de ojos esmeraldas.

Boris los quería, y sí, dormía con ellos, pero jamás había abusado de sus cuerpos. No aún.

El resto de la noche fue bastante tranquila, y pronto llegó la hora de regresar a la habitación.

-Buenas noches niños. En dos horas se apaga la luz. Terminen su tarea y no olviden ir a lavarse los dientes - se despidió la rubia y cerró la puerta

-Vamos al baño - pidió Yuriy - Bry

-Luego - el pelilavanda sacó de entre su ropa casi una docena de galletas - ¿Quieres?

Yuriy lo pensó unos segundos y se subió a la cama con él. Tomó una y se la llevó a la boca.

-¿Me das? - Pidió una voz bajita junto a ellos y ojos verdes sonrieron a Bryan

Éste lo miro y pensó unos segundos.

-Está bien, Brooklyn

El chico agradeció y se subió a la cama con ellos. Tomó dos galletas y alternó sus mordidas entre ellas.

-Mañana a clases - comentó el ojiverde - qué flojera

-Hmn - Asintió Bryan - no puedo esperar a irme de aquí

-Ya no aguanto - Yuriy le dejó su galleta media mordida a Bryan en su regazo y se bajó de la cama para salir corriendo al baño

Entró azotando la puerta y se encerró en un cubículo. Hizo lo que le urgía y al salir fue al lavabo a lavarse las manos. Kai estaba junto a él lavándose los dientes.

-Hola, soy Yuriy - lo saludó sonriente mientras se enjuagaba las manos - y... ¿Tú cómo te llamas? Holaaaa - no recibió respuesta - vaya, pues qué mal, te iba a invitar galletas

Regresó a la cama de Bryan y notó que ya no había más.

-¿Y la mía? - Preguntó el pelirrojo

-Me la comí - respondió el pelilavanda

-¿¡Qué!? Pero estaba chupada

-Qué importa - respondió y alzó los hombros

-Argh, ¡Bry!

Yuriy se bajó molesto y regresó a su cama para dormir.

-Que se joda - comentó Brooklyn

-Cállate - Bryan lo empujó y lo tiró de la cama - no hables así de Yuriy

El niño alemán, uno de los mayores de Copo de nieve, se dio la vuelta sin responder y regresó a su cama, rogando en silencio porque Bryan no fuera a empujarlo otra vez.

Bryan observó a Yuriy, cuya cama estaba a su izquierda, y en ese momento le daba la espalda. Suspiró y salió de la habitación para lavarse los dientes y después regresar a dormir.

Horas después, cuando todo debía estar en total silencio, quejidos despertaron a los niños cercanos a esa cama.

-Auch… Auch…

-Yuriy, despierta - Bryan agitó su brazo de un lado a otro - ¿Qué te pasa?

El pelirrojo abrió sus ojos y clavó sus uñas en el brazo del pelilavanda, quien ni lo sintió por la preocupación que sentía por su amigo.

-Mi panza… Auch…

-¡Auxilio! - Gritó el chico de ojos lavanda

La mujer rubia que había ayudado a Kai y otra chica de cabello castaño se acercaron a ellos.

-Le duele la panza, hagan algo - ordenó Bryan mientras veía como la castaña alzaba la playera de Yuriy y notaba su estómago inflamado

-Lo llevaré al doctor - informó y tomó al niño en sus brazos

-Yo voy - Bryan corrió a su cama y se puso sus zapatos, se veía realmente chistoso con su pijama y el calzado

-No, vuélvete a dormir, es media noche

-Yo voy - repitió y se aferró a la mano de Yuriy que colgaba de los brazos de la mujer que apenas lo aguantaban. Los deditos del peliazul se aferraron a él y a la castaña no le quedó de otra más que permitir que Bryan lo siguiera

La rubia estaba tranquilizando a los niños que habían despertado después de tal alboroto cuando de repente sintió su falda siendo jalada por alguien. Bajó la vista y se encontró con el niño nuevo, el bicolor.

-¿Sí… Kai?

El pequeño de ojos rubíes estaba ardiendo en fiebre y se notaba que había llorado. No era raro que los nuevos sufrieran las primeras noches, pero Kai era más alto y pesaba más que Yuriy, así que ella no se lo aguantaba. Tomó su mano y después de volver a apagar la luz, lo guio también a la enfermería.

Cuando llegaron a ese lugar el doctor ya estaba tomando la temperatura de Yuriy y le había colocado una compresa de agua fría en su frente mientras Bryan, sin soltar su mano, acariciaba su panza suavemente en un inocente intento de hacer sentir mejor a su mejor amigo.

-¿Otro? - Preguntó el desvelado médico cuando vio a la rubia entrar

-Sí, es nuevo, no ha de ser grave - ayudó a Kai a subirse a una camilla y se acercó a Bryan - jovencito, tiene que regresar a su cama

-No - respondió firmemente - Yo con Yuriy

-Bryan, ven conmigo por favor - pidió la rubia - necesita descansar

-Yo proteger a Yuriy - el pelilavanda abrazó a su amigo y se aferró a él tan fuerte que la mujer no pudo separarlos cuando intentó jalarlo - ¡No! ¡No!

-¿Qué pasa? - Se acercó una enfermera que acababa de llegar - ¿Qué ocurre?

-Al parecer algo le cayó pesado al estómago de Yuriy y Bryan no se quiere ir, el otro niño tiene fiebre y no deja de temblar. Dale paracetamol y ponle compresas - ordenó el médico a la enfermera

-Bryan, ve a tu cama - pidió la enfermera mientras acataba las órdenes

-¡No! - El pelilavanda se volvió a aferrar a Yuriy

El pelirrojo tenía sus ojos cerrados, no le importaba lo que pasaba a su alrededor, sólo deseaba que su panza dejara de doler.

-Vamos… - entre la rubia y la castaña intentaron levantar a Bryan, pero él se sujetó de la cabecera de la cama y no había fuerza en el mundo que lo hicieran soltarse - ¡Bryan!

-¡Ya dije que no! - Gritó

-Vale, quédate - el médico, presa de un dolor de cabeza por el repentino alboroto y porque lo habían despertado, finalmente se rindió ante el condenado chamaco - si es que Yuriy te comparte su cama, porque no puedes tomar otra

Acto seguido, el pelirrojo, aun con los ojos cerrados, abrió los brazos y Bryan se acomodó rápidamente entre ellos.

-Boris los tiene tan maleducados - comentó la castaña antes de salir

-Buenas noches - se despidió la rubia antes de salir de la enfermería

-Kai ya tomó el paracetamol - informó la enfermera y se acercó a Yuriy - ¿A él que le doy?

-Diclofenaco - el médico tomó el termómetro que le había colocado al ojiazul y lo leyó - no hay fiebre, sólo debe de haber cenado mucho, no sería novedad que estos dos terminaran aquí por robar el postre de los demás

Bryan soltó una risita y Yuriy se incorporó para ingerir la medicina.

Por su parte, Kai los estaba observando desde que había llegado al lugar. La manera en que los brazos de Yuriy se cerraban alrededor de Bryan, y cómo él lo abrazaba también le recordó a un sentimiento de protección y calidez que alguna vez sintió con su madre. Sintió sus ojitos humedecerse una vez más, pero fingió estar dormido cuando la atención del médico se volvió hacia él.

Una vez que la fiebre bajó, Kai se quedó dormido al igual que los otros dos, quienes no se habían soltado, y la enfermera apagó la luz, regresando a la pequeña oficina donde ella cubría su guardia. Comenzó a llenar los papeles necesarios y notó el apellido de Kai.

-¿Doctor? - Lo llamó - Hiwatari… ¿No son los dueños de la Corporación Biovolt? ¿La más grande petrolera de toda Rusia?

-Sí, ¿Por qué? - Él se acercó

-El niño nuevo se llama así, y según recuerdo, vi en las noticias que el hijo menor del director se mató en su auto junto con su esposa hace qué, ¿Una semana? ¿Menos?

El médico asintió - Recuerdo haberlo visto, ¿Crees que este niño sea…?

Ambos permanecieron en silencio mientras se asomaban a ver a Kai.

Buscaron en el internet imágenes de la familia Hiwatari y sí, sin duda, ese niño era descendiente de una de las familias más ricas y poderosas de toda Europa del Este. Se guardaron sus comentarios para sí mismos y después el médico regreso a su cuarto, mientras la enfermera buscaba los requisitos para poder adoptar un niño.

Eran casi las 10 de la mañana cuando dos orbes rubíes se abrieron con pesadez. Sus ojos se sentían resecos e irritados, además sentía que no había descansado en toda la noche.

Una vez que se acostumbró a la luz, miró a su alrededor. La enfermería se veía menos escalofriante de día, y ahora él y el pelirrojo estaban solos e intercambiaban miradas.

-¿Cómo te sientes? - Preguntó el pequeño ojiazul que lo veía casi sin parpadear - ¿Ya me vas a decir tu nombre?

Kai bajó su mirada y jugó nerviosamente con sus manos.

-Ya, ni que tuvieras un nombre tan bonito, ¿O qué, no puedes hablar…? - El pelirrojo se llevó las manos a la boca - Oh, lo siento… no lo había pensado… perdón

Se bajó de un brinco de la cama y se acercó a la camilla del bicolor.

-Soy Yuriy, ya te lo había dicho, pero quizá no lo recuerdes - el pelirrojo le extendió su mano

La mirada rubí escudriñó al niño de pies a cabeza, y finalmente extendió su mano a la suya. Entonces Kai experimentó algo insólito.

Tan pronto su piel hizo contacto con la del niño, sintió una pequeña caricia en todo su cuerpo. Era como si ese pelirrojo le trajera paz, una emoción que no tenía desde antes del accidente. Su piel era tan suave y su sonrisa tan sincera que Kai sentía que podía confiar en él. Después de pasar tanto tiempo con adultos que simplemente lo trataban como "el nieto de Voltaire" o "pobre chico", finalmente se encontraba con alguien que lo veía a él como individuo, y es que era mirada celeste parecía calar hasta lo más profundo de su alma.

-Me llamo Kai Hiwatari - sonrió levemente cuando el pelirrojo brincó de emoción al escucharlo hablar

-Así que sí hablas, muy bien, ¿Cuántos años tienes?

-Cinco - respondió casi en un susurro - ¿Y tú?

-Cuatro, los acabo de cumplir - se subió a la cama con Kai y el bicolor se sintió un poco incómodo por la cercanía - oh, perdón… - se bajó - es la costumbre

En ese momento, la puerta de la enfermería se abrió y Boris entró al cuarto.

El rostro de Yuriy se iluminó y corrió hacia el director como si fuera su propio padre. Lo abrazó con fuerza y alzó su rostro para ver al del hombre.

-Así que ya te hiciste un nuevo amigo, ¿No, Yuriy? - Después de revolver el cabello pelirrojo observó al pequeño millonario - ¿Estás bien, Kai?

-Sí… - respondió apenado - ¿Cuándo puedo ir a casa?

Boris, aun siendo sujetado por Yuriy, se acercó a él -Lo siento, pero eso no será posible. Esta es tu casa ahora

El bicolor bajó la mirada y después de unos segundos de silencio, asintió.

-¿Kai tampoco tiene papás? - Preguntó inocentemente el ojiazul y Boris negó. Los ojos rubíes se llenaron de lágrimas

Boris iba a comentar algo cuando su celular sonó y abandonó la habitación.

Yuriy había observado cómo el semblante de Kai se había oscurecido y se subió con él a la cama.

-Escucha… - tomó su brazo y le sonrió compasivamente - aquí nadie tiene papás -el bicolor volteó a verlo - ahora eres parte de nuestra familia, Kai

Los ojos rubíes dejaron salir las lágrimas que habían estado ocultando hasta ese momento y, sin pensarlo dos veces, abrazó a Yuriy y sucumbió en llanto.

Kai lloró por un largo rato, sin soltarlo, dejando que todo su dolor, su miedo y su desesperanza salieran poco a poco hasta que no quedó más que un gran vacío en su estómago. Yuriy lo acarició y le dijo palabras bonitas hasta que el bicolor finalmente se calmó.

-Te voy a cuidar, Kai, te lo prometo - los ojos azules se clavaron en los rubíes y le sonrieron - todo estará bien, no estás solo

-¿Yu…riy? ¿Yuriy?

-¿Sí?

-…Gracias

No muy lejos de ahí, Boris se había alejado del cuarto, y ahora vociferaba por el aparato.

-No, no y ¡No! - Gritó - Ya dije que el niño Hiwatari no está en adopción, y no sé cómo se enteró la prensa, pero es tu deber… ¡Este es tu trabajo! Contrólalos y que no salga nada en las noticias, no importa de cuánto sea el soborno, Kai no se irá - Colgó y respiró profundo

"_Una vez que Voltaire muera, esos millones serán míos, porque mientras él viva aquí, yo soy su tutor" _

Sonrió ampliamente y decidió que ya no regresaría a la enfermería, ahora iría a su oficina a descubrir cómo se había filtrado esa información y a castigar a los culpables.

_Continuará…_

**Jardín de Matatenas**

Gracias por leer :D

Un saludo especial a:

Arale Hiwatari

Asuka Halliwell

Blacky Kitty

Crista Ivanonv

Funeral-Of-The-Humanity

Gabz

Rin

[En orden alfabético]

Aclararé un asunto muy importante en este fic. A diferencia de mis otras historias, este fanfic no está terminado y no he avanzado nada de los próximos capítulos. No estaba segura si publicarlo o no debido a que no sé cada cuánto escribiré, así que les ruego que me tengan paciencia y a cambio yo les prometo que, aunque me tome algo de tiempo, continuaré y terminaré esta historia.

**Próximo capítulo: **Fecha indefinida. Por favor revisa mi perfil para más información en actualizaciones.

**Cloy Jubilee~**


	2. Nido de serpientes

Parejas: Kai x Yuriy x Bryan como triángulo amoroso, estos personajes x otros como secundarias y más.

Disclaimer: Beyblade y sus personajes no me pertenecen

Dedicado a: Todas las personas que lean esta historia, ¡Muchas gracias!

**Jardín de Matatenas**

**Capítulo 2: Nido de serpientes**

_-... Tuve una pesadilla  
-¿Qué soñaste?  
-Que te adoptaban y me dejabas aquí solo  
-¿Bry?  
-¿Hmm?  
-Eso jamás va a pasar. ¿Te acuerdas de la promesa?  
-Sí  
-Siempre estaremos juntos. Y ya no llores, no eres un bebé  
-Argh, déjame en paz, Yuriy_

Un pequeño chico bicolor recorría los enormes pasillos con tranquilidad, dirigiéndose a Copo de Nieve para descansar después de un divertido sábado de juegos y regalos de parte de las cuidadoras.

Tenía medio año que había entrado al orfanato y no había día que esas mujeres no le bajaran el cielo y las estrellas al peliazul. Eran atenciones que al bicolor no le molestaban, es más, disfrutaba de todos los juguetes, postres y prendas que le obsequiaban, así como el trato preferencial las 24 horas del día. El único problema con esto era que, debido a sus lujos, los otros huérfanos le guardaban mucho recelo y rencor, envidiando el favoritismo de sus cuidadoras para con Kai. La mayoría de los niños lo ignoraban y rechazaban en actividades grupales, mientras que los brabucones no perdían oportunidad para empujarlo o molestarlo cuando podían. Debido a esto, el peliazul se había vuelto un niño serio, callado, muy reservado y que siempre estaba a la defensiva. Kai no se dejaba de los demás y gracias a la protección de las cuidadoras, no dudaba en enfrentárseles cuando colmaban su paciencia.

A pesar de sus tratos especiales, el niño se había hecho de buenos amigos, Rei Kon, Tyson Kinomiya, Max Mizuhara y Kenny "El Jefe" McCormic, cuyas camas estaban cerca de la suya. Tampoco estaba de más mencionar a Yuriy Ivanov, el precioso pelirrojo de ojos azules con quien jugaba de vez en cuando.

Kai se había aprendido el nombre de las tres mujeres que cuidaban a los chicos de su grupo: Caroline la rubia, Mildred la castaña y Rebecca la morena. Las tres treintañeras se esforzaban por ganarse al peliazul por motivos materiales que Kai no entendía, pero que apreciaba.

El niño bicolor se aproximó a su cama para encontrarse con un desastre que él no había hecho: su ropa regada sobre el colchón, sus juguetes en el piso, sus útiles escolares hechos una rebambaramba en su baúl.

-Bryan... -gruñó, conociendo al responsable

Se giró a su izquierda y buscó al pelilavanda, quien estaba en la cama de Yuriy, platicando con el pelirrojo.

Kai suspiró y empezó a recoger todo. A sus esfuerzos se unieron Max y Rei, auxiliándole en el desastre.

-Lo siento - se disculpó el pelinegro - vimos lo que pasó, pero no pudimos hacer nada, Bryan y Spencer regaron todo

-No importa - Fue su simple respuesta

Acababan de terminar de limpiar cuando Caroline entró al cuarto y dio un aviso:

-Duérmanse temprano, no olviden que mañana nos vamos de excursión al bosque

-¡Siiiii! - Gritaron la mayoría de los niños emocionados

-Pido ventana - brincó Yuriy con emoción

-Uuugh, está bien... -Bryan se acostó de lado y cerró sus ojos

-¿Vas a dormir aquí? - Preguntó Yuriy acostándose junto a él

En ese momento Caroline bajó el nivel de iluminación, quedando únicamente una tenue luz que les permitía mirarse fijamente a los ojos.

-Sí. No quiero tener más pesadillas.

Yuriy asintió y pasó un brazo por los hombros del niño al que consideraba su hermano.

-No me iré, Bry

El ojilavanda sonrió.

A la mañana siguiente, todos los niños de Copo de Nieve, aproximadamente unos 50, se reunían en la salida del orfanato. Dos camiones esperaban a ser abordados por ellos y su equipaje.

-Márcame tan pronto lleguen al sitio - Pidió Boris al jefe de la expedición, el guía de una empresa privada que había contratado para que llevaran a los niños tres días al bosque, acamparan e hicieran fogatas mientras aprendían sobre el cuidado del medio ambiente

Serían 10 adultos los que cuidarían al montón de chamacos.

"Dios nos bendiga" - pensó Caroline a la vez que ayudaba a los niños a subir a los camiones

-¡Hagan parejas! - Gritó Mildred, la castaña - Serán sus compañeros el resto del viaje y compartirán casa de campaña con ellos

La mujer buscó con la mirada a Kai, quien se había quedado solo. _Otra vez._

La castaña se acercó al niño y lo guio hacia la pareja que estaba más cerca de él.

-Yuriy, Bryan, hagan un trío con Kai

El pelirrojo sonrió y le ofreció su mano al bicolor. Éste la tomó con su mirada fija en Bryan, quien lo miraba con el ceño fruncido, pero no dijo nada.

-Pórtate bien - Mildred acarició el cabello lavanda y después se dirigió a la puerta del camión

-¡Suban, niños!

La bola de chamacos se dirigió entre gritos de emoción al primer camión.

El trío iba a unírseles cuando una mano en el hombro de Bryan los hizo esperar y apartarse.

Boris se agachó y le entregó a escondidas un celular a Yuriy.

-¿Te acuerdas de cómo usarlo? - el pelirrojo asintió- Márcame en caso de emergencia únicamente. Cuídense y hagan caso. Será nuestro secreto, no le digan a nadie, ¿Está bien? ¿Yu? ¿Bry? ¿Kai?

Los tres asintieron y sólo Yuriy sonrió.

Abordaron el autobús junto con el resto y llegaron a uno de los asientos de hasta atrás. Yuriy se colocó en la ventana y Bryan empujó suavemente a Kai, dándole a entender que él tomaría el lugar del pasillo, así que el bicolor tendría que sentarse atrás. Los ojos rojos lo miraron molesto, pero obedeció silenciosamente y ocupó el asiento detrás de Bryan, junto a un chico pelirrojo con quien pocas veces había hablado.

-Hola - saludó el chico- soy Brooklyn

-Kai - respondió en voz baja - ¿Quién es tu pareja?

-No tengo. Prefiero estar solo. Me escondí y entré cuando las brujas no me veían

Kai rio un poco ante el apodo que el niño de ojos esmeraldas le había puesto a sus cuidadoras.

-Yo estoy con ellos - señaló a los niños frente a él - me quedé solo y tuvimos que hacer un trio

Brooklyn iba a responder cuando el camión comenzó a andar y todos los niños gritaron con emoción, tan alto que ya no podían escucharse, así que permanecieron callados hasta que hubieran podido hablar, pero el meneo del camión era tal que casi todos los chicos se quedaron profundamente dormidos.

El único que no podía conciliar el sueño era Kai. Sus ojos estaban clavados en el cabello de Yuriy, quien estaba recargándose en el hombro de Bryan. El bicolor no podía evitar recordar a sus padres y lo mucho que los extrañaba. Sintió sus ojos llenarse de lágrimas, pero los cerró y respiró profundo. Ya lo había escuchado muchas veces de Boris, llorar solo empeoraría las cosas, que se aguantara así como todos los demás. Kai abrió los ojos y secó la humedad en su rostro, para después tragarse su dolor y observar el techo con el semblante más frio que un niño de cinco años podía tener.

Y así es como Kai Hiwatari aprendió a controlar sus emociones en una edad donde un infante jamás debería dudar de su propio deseo de vivir.

**Jardín de Matatenas**

El lugar donde los chicos iban a establecer su campamento era un área con pocos árboles a comparación de sus alrededores. Se levantaron treinta casas de campaña, veinticinco para los niños y cinco para los cuidadores. Las tres _brujas_ ocupaban una sola, y en ese momento descansaban después de tan pesado viaje.

Caroline cepillaba su cabello de espaldas a las otras dos, con una gran y malvada sonrisa adornando su rostro, maquinando un plan en su cabeza, todo hacia un único objetivo: la fortuna de los Hiwatari.

Por su parte, Mildred se cambiaba la blusa detrás de un pequeño biombo para que las otras no la vieran. En su mente repasaba una y otra vez su plan, en el cual ella se atrevería a hacer algo horrible con tal de quedarse con el pequeño peliazul y su deliciosa herencia.

Finalmente, Rebecca acariciaba con sus dedos la herramienta para eliminar a sus dos compañeras y tener el camino libre para poder adoptar a Kai y poner a su nombre su cuenta bancaria.

En otra tienda de campaña se disputaba una guerra mortal por quién dormiría en medio.

-¡Ya te dije que tú vas en medio! - Bryan empujó a Kai al piso

-Ya, déjalo en paz - Yuriy se acercó al bicolor y lo puso de pie - yo dormiré en medio

-No necesito que me defiendas - respondió Kai

Los ojos azules se clavaron en los suyos y después suspiró

-Como quieras - salió de la tienda de campaña y se alejó para buscar algo de tomar, hacía mucho calor y sentía su garganta seca

-Que te quede claro que esta casa es mía y de Yuriy, tú estás aquí de colado - Bryan lo empujó y salió detrás de su amigo

Kai lo observó salir y después se sentó en el piso. La incomodidad de la posición se hizo presente al instante y se dobló sobre sí mismo, apretó sus mechones azules y se preguntó en qué momento terminaría esa pesadilla.

La imagen de sus padres se hacía presente una vez más en su mente y el paso de tiempo no la hacía menos dolorosa. Al contrario, cada día que pasaba sin ellos los extrañaba con más intensidad.

Kai suspiró e intentó pensar en otra cosa. Se distrajo mientras acomodaba la casa de campaña que había quedado hecha un desastre por su pequeño pleito con el pelilavanda.

Debió haber pasado casi una hora cuando una campana sonó afuera y Kai salió corriendo, sabiendo lo que eso significaba: Comida.

Después del refrigerio de media mañana a los niños se les reunió cerca de lo que, a ojos de Kai, parecían unas piedras con forma de hongos. Yuriy y Bryan estaban a su lado prestando atención a lo que los adultos decían, así que decidió escuchar también.

-... escondimos diez premios en los alrededores del campamento. Hemos marcado los lugares con banderillas rojas a los lados del sendero para darles una idea de dónde buscar. Recuerden que el área fuera de las rejas no es segura y por ningún motivo deben salir de esta zona. Bien, deberán permanecer junto con sus parejas todo el tiempo, no lo olviden. Y bueno... Después de media hora tocaremos el silbato y todos deberán regresar aquí. Si encuentran el premio regresen también, ¿De acuerdo? ¿Listos? Tres, dos, uno y...

El ensordecedor sonido del silbato lo dejó aturdido unos segundos y apenas estaba terminando de comprender las instrucciones del juego cuando Bryan lo tomó de la mano y los jaló a él y a Yuriy con una fuerza que Kai se preguntaba de dónde demonios la sacaba.

El camino era sinuoso y la tierra estaba mojada, por lo que le costaba trabajo seguirle el paso al pelilavanda. Volteó a ver a Yuriy y notó que el pelirrojo reía divertido. Al parecer a él no le costaba tanto trabajo caminar en ese tipo de ambiente, y mucho menos a Bryan, quien más que correr parecía galopar a través de los arbustos.

El área del bosque donde se habían establecido era bastante grande, sin embargo la flora no era muy alta, y se volvía densa únicamente hacia los alrededores, cerca de las rejas que delimitaban el lugar seguro.

Continuaron corriendo por varios minutos, provocando que Kai sintiera que le faltaba el aire y se mareara un poco. Iba a informarle de su malestar al pelilavanda cuando éste se detuvo de golpe y provocó que Kai chocara contra él.

-Ahí - Bryan apuntó a un árbol aledaño y Kai visualizó un banderín rojo - hay que separarnos y buscar por aquí. Yo ahí - señaló el área a su izquierda - Yuriy allá - señaló a la derecha - Y Kai atrás - Indicó una zona un poco menos densa que las otras - si encuentran algo griten. ¡Vamos!

Bryan salió corriendo hacia su área y Yuriy caminó a la suya más tranquilamente.

Kai, a quién aún le faltaba el aire, se dirigió a donde el pelilavanda le había indicado y se dejó caer en el pasto para descansar un poco.

No fue hasta ese momento que se dio cuenta de que estaba solo. Por primera vez desde que sus padres habían muerto estaba totalmente solo. Varias personas como su abuelo y Boris le habían explicado lo que era la muerte, y aunque él no lograba comprenderlo del todo, había algo que le quedaba muy claro: jamás volvería a ver a las personas que más amaba en el mundo.

Un inmenso e indescriptible dolor invadió su cuerpo y sintió que todos los pensamientos bonitos abandonaban su mente. Se sentía triste y débil. Intentó no llorar, pero antes de que pudiera evitarlo las lágrimas ya resbalaban por sus mejillas.

_**AAAHHHH **_

El estremecedor grito lo hizo brincar y ponerse de pie en un segundo. Sintió un golpe de adrenalina y su mente le dijo que corriera hacia el lugar, sin embargo sus piernas no le respondieron. Tragó con dificultad y sintió el potente latir de su corazón en su pecho.

Escuchó ruido delante de él, el meneo del pasto y los arbustos, alguien corriendo, un alarido más y después una petición de auxilio. La voz de Yuriy gritaba su nombre y, a pesar de que su mente le pedía mantenerse al margen, sus piernas finalmente avanzaron hasta el lugar donde escuchaba ruido.

Al girar tras un árbol se encontró con el pelirrojo asomándose por un hoyo. Yuriy estaba extendiendo su mano hacia adentro, de donde se escuchaban gemidos de dolor.

-¿Bryan está ahí? - Preguntó el bicolor y se agachó junto a él, descubriendo que el agujero en el piso era más grande de lo que pensaba, fácilmente cabrían unos siete niños ahí, pero no era muy profundo.

-Sí, ¿Escuchaste el grito?

-¡**Sáquenme de aquí!**

Kai se asomó al pozo e iba a extender su mano cuando sintió algo en su cabeza. Alzó el rostro y se dio cuenta de lo oscuro que estaba el cielo, eso que había sentido era una gota de lluvia.

-Intenta tomar mi mano - dijo Kai y se estiró lo más que pudo

Vio a Bryan brincar, pero le faltaba apenas un pedacito para poder llegar a él.

El interior del agujero estaba cubierto de ramas y hojas secas, uno que otro insecto y varias piedras en el fondo. Al parecer, Bryan había caído en un área suave así que no se había lastimado, pero si empezaba a llover el niño podía quedarse enterrado en el lodo.

-Mira - Yuriy se levantó y tomó una rama larga que estaba no muy lejos de ellos. La arrastró hacia el agujero y la introdujo hasta que Bryan pudo tomarla - ayúdame

Kai tomó el extremo más lejano al agujero para sujetar el peso del pelilavanda mientras el pelirrojo se acercó a la punta, asegurándose de que el otro estaba bien sujeto.

-¿Ya? - Preguntó el bicolor

-¿Listo Bryan? - Preguntó Yuriy y sujetó la rama más fuerte

**-¡Sí!**

-Jala, Kai

Ambos niños utilizaron toda su fuerza para jalar al pelilavanda. Iban ya a la mitad del camino cuando el pelirrojo se acercó peligrosamente al borde y le tendió una mano al pelilavanda, pero este aun no podía tomarla.

-Un poco más… - dijo Yuriy

**-¡Auch! **

Kai no había visto un horrible gusano peludo que se dirigía a su mano y fue demasiado tarde cuando este subió por sus dedos y, debido al meneo, picó la piel del niño, inyectándole su ponzoña. El bicolor soltó la rama por el dolor y el entumecimiento, llevando a Yuriy consigo y este cayó al fondo del agujero justo cuando Bryan ya se estaba sujetando del borde y lograba impulsarse fuera. El golpe de la caída fue acompañado de un sonoro **CRACK.**

-¡Yuriy! - Gritaron los dos al mismo tiempo y se asomaron a ver a su amigo, Kai olvidándose de su piquete por un momento

-¿Estás bien? ¿Te rompiste un hueso? - Preguntó Bryan

-No lo sé… pero tengo sangre en el… espera… **¡Sáquenme! ¡Sáquenme!**

-¿Qué te pasa? - Gritó Kai

-**¡Hay serpientes aquí! ¡Sáquenme! ¡Bry! ¡Bry!**

-Kai, ve por ayuda - ordenó firmemente el pelilavanda y lo siguiente que Kai vio fue cómo el chico se aventaba al hoyo una vez más

Bryan cayó de rodillas en la tierra blanda nuevamente y corrió a donde estaba Yuriy. El pelirrojo había caído sobre las piedras y se había raspado las rodillas, pero fuera de eso estaba bien físicamente, sólo que estaba en un estado de pánico. En sus manos tenía una parte de la gran rama y lo utilizaba para ahuyentar a las cuatro serpientes que lo rodeaban. Estas parecían estar conscientes del peligro que presentaba el niño para ellas, así que ahora lo observaban acechantes. No se requería de mucho conocimiento científico para reconocer sus posiciones de ataque, fue un mero instinto de supervivencia el que impulsó a Bryan a hacer lo siguiente: atacar primero.

Por su parte, Kai corría con una agilidad impresionante, esquivando árboles, rocas y arbustos hasta que finalmente llegó al campamento donde lo esperaban los adultos. Les informó de la situación y después los guio de regreso al agujero.

Yuriy no impidió que varias lágrimas abandonaran sus ojos al sentirse amenazado por esos animales que estaban a punto de brincarle encima. Sabía que Bryan estaba ahí para ayudarlo, pero no había nada que pudiera hacer. Si las serpientes los mordían, ambos iban a morir.

Observó un movimiento a su izquierda y alzó la rama para cubrirse, pero el pelilavanda fue más rápido que él y que el reptil. Bryan sujetó al animal por la cola justo cuando este se impulsó hacia su amigo y después lo lanzó afuera del agujero, lejos, con una fuerza impresionante para su edad.

Las otras tres serpientes, al parecer, se la pensaron mejor antes de atacar al pelirrojo y optaron por la huida, arrastrándose entre las ramas y las hojas.

Bryan corrió hacia su amigo y lo abrazó.

-Regresaste por mí - dijo Yuriy - Bry…

-Ya no llores. No eres un bebé - bromeó Bryan al recordar su conversación en la mañana

El pelirrojo alzó el rostro y clavó su mirada en sus orbes lavanda.

-¡Niños! ¿Están bien?

Ambos voltearon hacia afuera y vieron a los adultos que ahora bajaban de un brinco al agujero, del cual podían salir fácilmente, y los sacaron con cuidado.

Cuando Yuriy puso sus pies en la tierra Kai se acercó a él e iba a agradecerle por ir por ayuda cuando la mirada del bicolor se volvió blanca y perdió el conocimiento, siendo sujetado por el pelirrojo en el momento exacto antes de que cayera de cara al piso.

-Le picó un bicho - explicó Yuriy en los brazos de uno de los muchachos mientras lo cargaban de regreso al campamento para curar sus rodillas - ¿Se va a morir?

-Ja… - el joven iba a reír, primeramente encontrando graciosa la ingenuidad del niño, pero después recordó que todos ellos eran huérfanos, y estaban rodeados de muerte - no, tranquilo. Ni él, ni tú ni nadie va a morir aquí bajo mi guardia.

Yuriy sonrió y después buscó a Bryan, quien se había negado a que lo cargaran y ahora caminaba a un lado del hombre que llevaba al pelirrojo.

Algunas horas después, el ojiazul descansaba en su bolsa de dormir. Sus ojos permanecían cerrados, pero estaba despierto, solamente imaginando cosas bonitas en su mente, como que se encontraba comiendo helado en una mesa con sus padres. Él jamás los había visto y no tenía idea de cómo eran, pero su mamá seguramente era pelirroja y de ojos azules como él.

A su lado, entretenido con las aplicaciones del celular que Boris les había dado, yacía Bryan, quien estaba tan sumido en su juego que no se dio cuenta de la amplia sonrisa que adornaba el rostro de su amigo, la cual hubiera delatado su falso sueño.

Escuchó ruido afuera y Bryan se guardó rápidamente el aparato en la chamarra y fingió que estaba dormido, pero se enderezó para ver cómo Caroline acostaba a Kai en la cama a su lado.

"_Uuugh, y al final si me tocó en medio" _- pensó el pelilavanda

No le agradaba Kai, pero recordó que el bicolor no dudó ni un segundo en cargar la rama y soportar su peso para sacarlo del agujero, además de que había ido por ayuda y gracias a él los habían salvado. Ese sería una de las pocas memorias que Bryan tendría cuando creciera, pero era un recuerdo que jamás olvidaría.

Caroline colocó su mano en la frente de Yuriy y después de comprobar que el pelirrojo estaba bien le dio una bolsa de galletas a Bryan, ordenándole que no la abriera hasta que sus amigos despertaran y pudiera compartirlas con ellos. Por supuesto que el peli lavanda las abrió tan pronto ella se fue, e iba a por las dos últimas cuando volteó a ver a su amigo y _al colado_. Lo pensó unos segundos y después cerró la bolsa, la dejó a un lado y se acostó detrás de Yuriy, quien le daba la espalda. Pasó un brazo por encima de él y cerró los ojos. Sintió la mano del niño sobre la suya y sonrió.

**Jardín de Matatenas**

-Vaya que hoy fue un día largo - Caroline se dejó caer sobre su bolsa de dormir, sin entrar en ella, solo para descansar un rato

-Lo sé, pobrecito Kai, ¿Vieron su manita? Estaba toda hinchada - respondió Mildred

-Ay, sí… - Rebeca sacó algo de su bolsa - pero lo bueno es que no pasó nada. Regresaremos al jardín y no le diremos nada a Boris

-Deberíamos brindar - Caroline extrajo una botella de Vodka de su maleta

-¿Por qué vamos a brindar? - Preguntó Rebeca

-Por nuestra amistad, y porque ustedes son como mis hermanas - la rubia llenó dos vasos con su bebida y se las ofreció a sus amigas

-Qué buena idea, yo horneé galletas en la abadía - Rebeca les mostró sólo dos piezas a sus compañeras y ellas las tomaron

-Va que va, yo también tengo algo para ustedes - Mildred les entregó un bombón rosado a cada una

Las tres se sonrieron entre ellas y después comenzaron a disfrutar de sus alimentos y bebidas. Lo hicieron en silencio, nerviosas pero decididas. Un rato más y las otras estarían eliminadas del juego, por lo que la herencia de los Hiwatari le pertenecería a cada una. Sin embargo, ninguna se esperaba que a las otras se les hubiera ocurriendo la misma idea.

**Jardín de Matatenas**

Varios metros sobre la tierra, en una gran y lujosa oficina, se encontraban una docena de hombres sentados alrededor de una mesa ovalada. Algunos de ellos defendían al Doctor Boris Balkov, mientras que otros estaban en su contra. El último era el juez, quien ya había dado una resolución al caso incluso antes de entrar a la sesión gracias al impresionante cheque que guardaba celosamente en su maletín, regalo del joven doctor que miraba aburrido al resto de los presentes, conociendo también el resultado del juicio.

-Con todas las declaraciones sobre la mesa he llegado a la sentencia a favor del Doctor Boris Balkov: el infante Kai Hiwatari permanecerá bajo su custodia en el orfanato Jardín de Matatenas hasta que cumpla los 18 años, cuando le será entregada su herencia. Ningún intento de adopción será prospecto a trámite y a partir de este momento, el Doctor Balkov será su tutor legal, pudiendo este derecho ser reclamado solamente por su único familiar en línea directa, el Licenciado Voltaire Hiwatari. Fin de la sesión.

Murmullos de descontento se alzaron por encima de aquellos suspiros de felicidad. Los abogados en contra de Boris acusaron con palabras como "apelación" "suprema corte de justicia" "amparo", pero de nada serviría: Boris tenía suficiente dinero como para corromper a todo el sistema judicial de Moscú.

Poco a poco la sala se fue vaciando hasta que solo Boris se quedó sentado en el sillón con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro.

Finalmente, después de meses de juicios y demandas legales, volvería la tranquilidad a su vida. O al menos, eso pensaba él.

_Continuará…_

**Próximo capítulo: **Fecha indefinida. Por favor revisa mi perfil para más información sobre actualizaciones.

**Cloy Jubilee~**


End file.
